Loving me like water
by Gleefulbabe
Summary: Juliette Warburton is not your typical first class girl. She's dying to escape from her parents control but finds herself aboard the Titanic with them. What happens when she meets a Irish lad from steerage?
1. Every breath keeps me praying

**Hello again! This is my first Titanic fanfic so I really hope you enjoy! As always please review with comments, be they bad or good. Criticism is always welcomed by me. Love you all!**

**Chapter 1- Every breath keeps me praying for the night**

"Welcome aboard the RMS Titanic." Two smartly dressed attendants greeted us as we walked through the door into the luxrious ship. Juliette smiled half-heartedly at the two men as she walked in the middle of her mother, Aurelia, and her father, Alastair, through the intricately designed first class lobby of the ship on the brink of making her maiden voyage across the Atlantic. Juliette had to concede that she was slightly in awe of it all. There was definitely an air of extreme grandeur about the vessle. All around her first class passengers were closely crtiquing the intricate detailing of the ornate banistairs and the gold panelled furniture. "What is your impression of the ship, Juliette?" Her father asked of her as they descended the grand staircase in search of their cabins.

Juliette smiled, though it was not completely genuine. "It certainly is something. Like nothing I've ever seen before." If truth be told, she had been dreading this moment for months. Her mother and father, without consulting her, had decided to move to New York from London. Juliette loved London. It was quite cosmopolitan, yet no where near as daunting as New York. She adored living in the biggest city in Britain, but concerned that New York would be too big for her liking.

Alastair laughed slightly. "You are certainly right, darling. I must remember to congratulate Mr. Andrews tonight at dinner. He has certainly outdone himself." The maker of the ship, Thomas Andrews was a close friend of her parents. He had shown her father the designs of the ship before anyone else. Juliette wished he hadn't for two reasons. One: Her father pretentiously told everyone they met and Juliette was miles past becoming weary of the tale, and, Two: If Mr. Andrews hadn't shown him the designs and told him of the ships elegance and grandeur, there could have been a chance that her parents would never have thought about leaving London. Though Juliette had learned long ago that you can't dwell on things like that when one lives a trapped life like hers. She was already resentful enough of it.

They hadn't far to go before they reached their cabins. They were located just below the main deck, where all the other first class cabins were. Thankfully, Juliette had a cabin to herself so she wouldn't have to endure her parents any longer than was absolutely necessary. As the ship left the harbour, she unpacked her clothes and put them away meticulously so that she could stay in her room as long as possible. Then she pondered which dress she would wear, again for far longer than was necessary. By the time she had fully decided on gold gown with black lace and intricate beading on the bodice, it was five o' clock and dinner was served at seven. Their helper, Katharina, came in to make Juliette presentable fo dinner. She started off with her long hair, coaxing it into an intricate up style with only the slightest of effort. Juliette just stared at herself in the mirror as she did so. Her appearance had once caused quite a stir in high society London. Both Aurelia and Alastair were very fair; pale blonde hair and blue eyed, whereas Juliette was the complete opposite. She had dark brown hair, green eyes and sallow skin. Most people assumed that either she was adopted or my mother had been unfaithful and gotten pregnant by some other man. Who knows? Maybe she was, but Juliette couldn't even find it within herself to care. Secretly she hoped they were right. She was feeling more and more trapped everyday- like she was heading for nothing but a dead end. This life was suffocating her, draining every last bit of joy from her. If Juliette didn't get out soon, she never would for her parents were planning to marry her off as soon as possible. She had to be a bit thankful though that she still had time left, most other seventeen year old girls were already married. Juliette tried to hold back the tears whilst in Katharina's presence. There was always plenty of time for that, as she cried herself to sleep every night.

"Now Madame." Katharina smiled and softly placed her hand on Juliette's shoulder. She jumped a little. Juliette had been so caught up in her own mind that she barely notice it had been over and hour and a half since Katharina had started working on her. She examined her appearance in the mirror without showing any emotion. Of course she looked beautiful, Juliette always did after Katharina got her hands on her, but behind the beauty she could see the hatred and sorrow in her eyes and that might aswell have made her ugly. Not able to speak for fear of giving her emotions away, Juliette simply nodded and gave Katharina a strained smile. Just then there was a knock on the door and in walked Alistair. He smiled broadley at his only daughter.

"You look absolutely exquisite, darling." He announced proudly, taking his daughter's hand and helping her up out of her seat. "We really must be going. It's rude to be late."

Juliette smiled falsely and nodded. "Of course." She already had a feeling that tonight was going to be beyond awful. _There's no escape. _Juliette thought desperately to herself as she left the room with her father.


	2. Someone else's dream

**Chapter 2- Someone else's dream**

"Ah, miss Juliette," Mr. Astor gently kissed her hand when he arrived at the table in the dining room, "I would like to present to you, my son, Edward." He gestured to the man in his twenties that stood beside him. Edward followed his father's suit and kissed Juliette's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled so widely that it reached his dark brown eyes.

Juliette smiled, again forcefully. "The pleasure is all mine." She replied as she had practised so many times before. Juliette knew very well what was happening; her parents and Mr and Mrs Astor had obviously planned this. There was no denying that Edward was very handsome, even darker than she was, but she felt no attraction at all to him. The reason was obvious: she would never be attracted to anyone like him because she didn't want to be stuck in this life. Juliette planned on getting out, and she refused to let herself be lured in by anyone that came from a background like Edward's. He was rich, extremely so, his father was the richest man on board the Titanic, and Juliette knew that men of such wealth liked their women silent and obiedent. All of which, she was not prepared to be.

As Edward seated himself next to Juliette, Aurelia shot her a very pleased, smug even, glance. She scowled quietly at her parents interference. What she wouldn't give to be able to choose her own husband. And more importantly, choose him because she loved him, not because of his wealth. Juliette could only begin to imagine what it would be like to find such a person, to feel love. Her mother had assured her that she would grow to love whatever man they chose for her to marry be she didn't agree. She knew that she would always resent her husband for trapping her even more when she didn't even love him. The point of a marriage is to spend the rest of your life with the person you love more than anything, is it not? All her future held was a life of being a show dog, nothing more, nothing less. A trophy even, maybe. That is all these men want. A woman to stand at their side and look beautiful. A woman that they can control. A woman that commends them and tells them how brilliant they are. Juliette sometimes wondered how this became acceptible. _The saying is definitely true. Money _is_ power. _She thought to herself sourly. _Unless you're a woman. _Juliette added as an after thought.

Edward monopolised the conversation during dinner, which was absolutely fine by Juliette. All she had to do was smile and nod and occasionally say "I agree". As the waiters cleared the table of the dinner plates, Juliette decided that she couldn't take anymore of Edward's stories and decided she needed to act quickly before dessert came. She stood up suddenly and everyone at the table looked at her as if she had two heads. "May I please be excused? I have the most dreadful headache. I think it best if I get some fresh air out on deck." Juliette lied convincingly.

Aurelia looked concerned. "You do look slightly pale. Would you like to be accompanied? I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind escorting you."

Juliette knew she had to act quickly as Edward began to stand up. "No thank you. I think it best if I go alone. It's getting late, I shall retire after I get some air. Thank you all for your company tonight." She bowed her head and quickly left the table. As soon as Juliette had exited the dining hall, she started running up the stairs to escape from the overly warm interior to the cool deck. She soon learned that she would not be able to get any privacy on the first class deck as there were many people occupying it. Drinking tea and gazing out into the now completely black horizon as if they were seeing something. The only thing visible outside the perimetre of the ship we the stars that twinkled in the ink sky. Juliette kept running, though mindfully so as to not trip until she reached the end of the first class deck. She stopped and leaned against the gate separating the first class deck from the stairs leading down to the third class deck, scowling when she caught sight of a sign that read:

_**Thrird class passengers are not permitted beyond this point.**_

Firstly, the sign was facing the wrong way- or it could have possibly been there to boost the self-importance of the egotistical first class passengers- and secondly, there was no sign saying that first class passengers could not access the third class deck. It was truly unfair how they were treated. Juliette only hoped that time would change that.

The deck would have been completely desserted had it not been for three men in their late teens or early twenties, laughing whislt sitting on a bench adjacent to where Juliette was standing. She frowned. The sight was almost too much to bear; the three men seemed so carefree. It was definitely obvious that there was no plan for them, they would go and do what they pleased when they reached America, whereas she was condemned to a life of pretending to be something she's not, or will never be. Juliette didn't realise that she was staring until one of the men, with light brown curly hair and blue irises met her eyes. She quickly looked away and then glimpsed back. The man was still looking at her and smiling like she'd never seen anyone smile before. Juliette felt herself blush and giggled, something that was very unusual for her. Surprised at this new, unknown emotion, she looked back once more before walking back towards her cabin. All the while smiling sincerely to herself for one of the first times in her life.


	3. The light on the dark side of me

**Chapter 3- The light on the dark side of me**

The next morning Juliette made her way to the third class deck again after breakfast. She told herself that it was just to see all of the boat that now seemed even more beautiful, but Juliette wasn't convincing even herself. That's how she found herself leaning against the rail of the boat behind the bench that the three boys had been sitting on last night- where he had been sitting last night. She could only hope that the blue eyed boy would appear again.

Juliette rubbed her eyes as she stared out at the sea. She was very tired, having gotten very little sleep last night. Their had been what seemed like millions of butterflies fluttering in her stomach all night as she lay in bed wide awake. Never before had Juliette felt anything remotely close to what she had felt last night- what she was feeling now. Never before had anyone held such an attraction for her. She wanted to see the man again so badly, even if only from afar. A glimpse would be enough. _But what then? _Juliette thought to herself. Would seeing the blue eyed man again and proving that he wasn't just in her imagination break her heart? She was just a complete stranger; a first class girl destined for a life of obedience and restraint and there was no way her mother or her father or anyone other person from her world would allow such a thing. A first class girl and a boy from steerage. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted it. It was like Romeo and Juliet- _Wait! _Juliette thought sadly to herself. She was letting her mind get carried away. The blue eyed boy didn't even know she existed. Well obviously he had seen her last night but that wasn't to say that he had given her another thought ever since. The whole situation was tying a massive knot in her stomach. Juliette sighed and continued to stare forlornly out at the wide ocean. Suddenly though she was awoken from her daze by someone speaking.

"You know yer going to wrinkle that pretty face of yers if you don't stop frowning." A male Irish voice said from behind her.

Juliette turned around quickly, startled. Words failed her when she saw exactly who it was. His bright blue eyes caught her attention immediately.

The curly haired man chuckled slightly. "Parlez-vous Anglés?" Apparently she had just been standing there staring.

Juliette shook her head, a little flustered. "What? Oh! No, I'm not French." _Fantastic! Now he probably thinks I'm just stupid._

The man laughed again. He had a very nice laugh. "Right. I'm sorry for disturbing you. You seemed very deep in thought."

"No!" Juliette retorted too quickly. "I mean, you weren't disturbing me at all." _Take your oppurnity! _"I'm Juliette." She introduced herself and held out her hand.

The man eyed her curiously and shook her hand. "I'm Tommy."

Hearing his name sent the butterflies in her stomach fluttering again. "It's nice to meet you."

Tommy looked at her again as if he couldn't quite figure her out. "You too. So tell me, what's a beour like you doing down here?"

Juliette blushed. There was no way she could tell him the truth. "Just getting some air."

Tommy smiled cheekily. "There's no air on the first class deck?"

Juliette shrugged. "There's only so much one can take of those people. I'm trying to evade them for as long as possible."

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "You don't like them?" He asked as if it wasn't even humanly possible.

She shook her head and looked back out at the ocean. "That water looks so appealing now." Juliette whispered as tears began to well in her eyes. She turned back to Tommy. "I would give anything to have your life."

Tommy chuckled. "You only think that. You'd be missing yer old life soon enough."

"No, I'm one hundred percent serious. At the moment the bottom of the ocean seems more appealing than continuing on living as I am." They were both silent for a moment. "I know what you're thinking," Juliette began wiping a stray tear of her cheek. "Poor little rich girl. What does she know about suffering?"

Tommy shook his head. "That's not what I was thinking at all. You know, you can tell tell me if you want?"

Juliette breathed deeply and wiped more tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry about this. You don't need to hear about my problems." Even though she was crying, Juliette had never felt so stable in her life. It was if Tommy's presence was the antidote to her life.

"You see that's the problem with yer kind. Afraid to show any real emotion. You keep it all locked up until one day you just can't bear it anymore. I guess that day has come for you?" Tommy said.

Juliette didn't answer his question and looked away again. "If I tried to jump would you stop me?" She wondered quietly.

Tommy chuckled. "Yes. So there's no point in trying, is there?" Juliette timidly shook her head. "Come on. Let's take a walk."


	4. If loneliness would move out

**Okay guys! Here's the fourth chapter! A big thank you to everyone who had reviewed and put this story on story alert or added it to your favourites. I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter because we get a better insight to Tommy and Juliette (I had constructed the name Rosalea and thought it was absolutely perfect but then I remembered that there's a Rose. How could I forget? :p), although I probably already have an insight because I'm writing this story but you know what I mean! Anyway enough of my babbling! I really hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- If loneliness would move out, I'd fill the vacancy**

"My parents came home from a meeting last week and tol me we were moving to New York. I tried my hardest to talk them out of it but as you can see, I failed miserably." Juliette explained as she and Tommy walked around the deck of the ship. Warranting curious looks from other passengers.

"That's awful. I guess you loved London." Tommy had really been good to her. He listened attentively.

Juliette nodded. "It felt as if all my hopes of abandoning this life were destroyed when this ship left Southampton. I just..." She smiled weakly at him for a moment. "Enough about me, tell me about you. Why are you aboard this fine vessle?" Juliette wondered sarcastically.

Tommy chuckled light-heartedy in a way that made her feel light-headed. "Mine's not much of a story. My mam died when I was a lad and my dad died fighting for Ireland. I just thought it was time for a change of scenery, you know? Try my luck in America, see where I go from there. What better way to start than being aboard the Ship of Dreams." He grinned.

Juliette frowned. "I'm sorry about your parents. That must have been hard." She was not sure she could say the same if it were her parents.

"It was for a while, I'm not going to lie ta you, but you have to learn to deal with it and I have." Tommy really was quite something. They continued to walk in silence for a moment before Tommy broke it. "You know you really are very unique."

Juliette smiled and laughed. "Good unique or a "few notes short of a piano" unique?"

Tommy chuckled at her analogy. "Definitely good unique. You're not like them. You're true to who you are."

She frowned. Was she really? "If I was really true to who I am, I wouldn't just lie down and take it. I'd put up a fight."

Tommy suddeny stopped walking. "Then why don't you?"

Juliette raised an eyebrow in shock. "Excuse me?"

He put his hand on her forearm. "Look after what _you _want for once, not what they want. It's your life! Take control of it!" There was no shortage of emotion in his voice.

Juliette laughed humourlessly. "If only it were that simple-"

"Why doesn't it have to be? All you have to do is say no. You need to break free of your comfort zone! Take a chance. Do something you'd never think of doing. Be spontaneous!" Tommy tried to inspire her.

Juliette pulled her arm away. "So you're going to tell me how to live my life aswell now?" She wondered coldly, silently wondering why what he said had hit a nerve. "Thank you for your company, ." She said coldly and before he could reply, Juliette turned and walked away. making her way back to her cabin. She didn't actually want to leave but the only alternative would be letting someone in for the first time, something that had deeply scared her.

When Juliette arrived back to her cabin she slammed the door behind her in frustration. What on earth had she done that for? There was absolutely no need to behave like that, especially when Tommy had been so nice to her- nicer than anybody had ever been to her- and she completely ruined it. Juliette sat down on her bed and sulked. Why she was she behaving like such a child? A spoiled child at that. That most certainly wasn't her at all and now, for all Tommy knew, it was. It was completely infuriating! She was so angry with herself for ruining the best thing that ever happened to her. Juliette had feelings for Tommy and she knew he had feelings for her aswell. Correction, _had_. The chances of him ever speaking to her again after her little display on deck were slim to none. She replayed what had happened over and over again in her head. How Tommy had told her to be spontaneous and take control of her life... Before she knew it, Juliette had her mind made up and was running for the deck again. He told her to be spontaneous and that was exactly what she was going to do.

She stopped in her tracks though when she reached the spot they had been not fifteen minutes ago and Juliette realised that she had no idea where to find him. She continued down to the third class deck looking all around when she spotted the two men Tommy had been with the previous night when she had first seen him. Juliette ran over to them quickly. "Excuse me," She began, struggling to catch her breath, "Could you by any chance tell me where I could find Tommy Ryan?"

The two man exchanged cheeky smiles. "Yeah sure." The blonde haired man stood up. "He's at the back of the ship."

Juliette nodded hastily. "Okay. Thank you very much." She said quickly and continued running until she saw him leaning up against the railing of the boat staring out at the water. "Tommy!" Juliette called out and he quickly turned around, obviously surprised to see her. He was about to speak but she just ran at him and pulled his lips to hers. Tommy froze in shock for a moment, but then began to kiss her back. It became more urgent and he pulled her close to his body. They didn't break the kiss until it was absolutely necessary.

Tommy was still a bit shocked. "What was that?" A broad smile appeared on his gorgeous face.

Juliette chuckled and placed her head on Tommy's chest. "I'm taking control. Just like you said."


End file.
